Sir Ivan of Zandar
Sir Ivan of Zandar is a knight from the 13th century. In possession of the Gold Energem, he is the Dino Charge Gold Ranger and is the Sixth Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. He is also known as Gold Ranger and in roll calls as Pterodactyl Power Ranger Gold. Character History Sir Ivan is a legendary knight of the small country of Zandar. Centuries ago in the year 1215 while accompanying Prince Colin, he came across the Gold Energem. He then encountered a hooded figure who attacked both Ivan and the prince, revealing itself to be the monster Fury. As Fury and Ivan crossed swords, the Gold Energem bonded with Ivan. As a last resort, Fury absorbed Ivan but lost the Gold Energem in the process. For centuries Ivan was trapped within the body of Fury as he searched for the Energems. In present time, with Sledge and the Dino Charge Rangers in a race to find the Energems, Fury managed to acquire the Ptera Dino Charger, and with Wrench's aid acquired the technology to charge it using Ivan's essence, however, this only lasted for short periods. With Fury tapping more and more into Ivan, Ivan grew strong enough to separate himself from his captor - fully aware that he already watched the Power Rangers in action during his imprisonment, and so can he, to become the Gold Ranger. He attempts to return the Gold Energem to Phillip, Zandar's current prince, but he refuses it, acknowledging that Ivan was chosen by the Energem. While he is aware of the power of the Gold Ranger and the Pterazord, he has yet to adjust to life among modern humans- something Koda can relate to. Unable to see the Rangers in battle, he dismisses them. Ivan later finds people who he thinks are of courage and invites them to join him in his quest. However, once these recruits see what they're up against in the Vivix and monsters, they quickly run away, leaving only the Rangers at Ivan's side. Ivan takes a job as the Dino Bite Cafe waiter at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum as part of his new life. While finding the culprit whose graffitied the Museum's walls and trucks, Ivan found his look-alike named Zach, who turns out to be none other than his descendant. When the Rangers return to the past to save Keeper and stop Sledge, Tyler manage to ambush Fury with a bomb into think he got five remaining Energems (Red, Purple, Graphite and Aqua) to kill him, thus undoing Ivan's fate from being captured by Fury in his time. Once all Sledge's army has been destroyed to the sun, both Ivan and Koda can now go back in their home time. Beast Morphers Ivan is set to return in the Dino Crossover of Beast Morphers Season 2. Personality Ivan is a very gentle, kind soul who values honesty and loyalty above all else. He wields his magnificent sword with legendary skill and doesn't hesitate to use it for a noble cause. He's also an ace with a bow and arrow. Ivan behaves with great finesse and chivalry. He speaks with a Medieval British accent, and uses odd, antique phrases, continually clashing with today's culture. A example is when he calls Tyler or Riley by the honorific "Sir," or Shelby "My lady." Unlike the rest of Dino Charge Rangers, Ivan doesn't use gun-based morphers, he pulls out his crossbow morpher when he absolutely needs it and will do martial arts otherwise. Dino Charge Gold Ranger Arsenal *Dino Charger #6 - Ptera Charger (Pterodactyl) *Gold Ptera Morpher *Gold Ptera Saber *Dino Com *Gold Energem Zords *Ptera Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: Dino Charge Episodes 11-22, Dino Super Charge Episodes 1-22 - Dino Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #6 - Ptera Charger (Pterodactyl) *Gold Ptera Morpher *Gold Ptera Saber *Dino Com Zords *Ptera Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: Dino Charge Episodes 12-14, 16-22, Dino Super Charge Episodes 1-11, 13, 14, 16, 17, 19, 20, 22 - Dino Super Drive= Arsenal *Dino Charger #6 - Ptera Charger (Pterodactyl) *Super Drive Charger *Gold Ptera Morpher *Gold Ptera Saber *Dino Com *Dino Super Drive Saber Zords *Ptera Zord *Dino Cycle Appearances: Dino Super Charge Episodes 2-11, 13, 14, 16, 17, 19, 20, 22 }} Behind the Scenes *The Gold Ranger's American suit is not color matched to the Sentai version. In Kyoryuger, the suit is a shiny gold, but in Dino Charge the suit is a flat light yellow. It makes it clear what footage of him is original and which is Sentai footage. *Ivan is the second Sixth Ranger to have a successor, color-wise the first being Gem who was followed by Antonio, Ivan was followed by Levi. *Sir Ivan's civilian attire, specifically his long coat was custom made for the show. His actor, Davi Santos, ended up keeping the jacket after production wrapped and will often wear at convention appearences. Portrayal *Ivan is portrayed by Davi Santos. *Ivan's personality and demeanor are befitting a royal knight. This carries over in his words and actions. He has his own 'medieval' spin on the Rangers' calls, such as "'Tis Morphing time!" instead of "It's Morphin' time!" as well as "Monster vanquished!" instead of "Monster extinct!" However, in "The Ghostest With the Mostest," Ivan did indeed say "Monster extinct!" Notes *In the toyline, Ivan's dinosaur is a Pteranodon instead of a Pterodactyl. *Ivan is the first Gold Ranger on a dinosaur-themed team. *Ivan is the first male Ranger that has a Pterodactyl zord. *Considering he has a decendant he must have been married at some point making him the second Power Ranger to be married, the first being Lightspeed Rescue Green Ranger Joel Rawlings, followed the now Ranger couple Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hillard, who later married lately as of Dimensions in Danger. *Ivan's home country of Zandar is named after Utsusemimaru's finishing move and weapon from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, the Zandar Thunder, presumably as an explanation for the weapon's attack animation displaying the name. * Ivan's being a knight is likely a reference to Utusemimaru being a samurai, as samurai are the Japanese equivalent of feudal knights in the West. * On the space wanted list, Ivan was worth of 20.000 of quals. * Ivan is the first Gold Ranger to serve on a team without a Yellow Ranger. * The way Ivan bonded with his Energem was very similar to how Riley did in “Past, Present and Fusion”, as they both had the Energem use their weapons to bond with them. They were also both in battles with Fury. See Also *Uppy - Ivan's counterpart and Utsusemimaru's successor in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER who possessed the Gold Ranger powers. *Tessai - Ivan's counterpart who somehow survived by his descendant in the present day. *Kwon Juhee, Ivan's counterpart and Utsusemimaru's successor from the Korean-produced Dino Force Brave References Category:PR Sixth Ranger Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Lightning-elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Dino-themed Rangers Category:PR 6 Category:Legendary Dino Rangers